EZ Robo-Rectron Project
JoeySideFire Presents: EZ Robo-Rectron Project (or just EZ Robo-Rectron Project) is created by Justin-Trent "JoeySideFire" Koffi himself. The robots called "EZ Robo-Rectrons". In better words, these EZ Robo-Rectrons are used for professional usage like music, savings, or helping people in need. The names of the EZ Robots are: Brollax, Active Pimp, Kevin McStorm, LaBronx Rodney (call him "LaBronx" for short), Techno-Face, Tony Stark Jr. (backup robot guard) and also Whammerpad for the "Phase 1: Electronic Birth" activity coming in 2013. Brollax, Active Pimp, Kevin McStorm, LaBronx (short for "LaBronx Rodney") & Techno-Face will soon join JWTM in a band called, New Beats EZ, and release a musicial project mixtape. How the invention works Through progress coming soon... By advanced tools coming soon... Sessons (Phases) Phase 1: Electronic Birth (2013) When JoeySideFire presents the Electronic Birth for 2013, he will mention built the seven robots in order: Brollax, Active Pimp, Kevin McStorm, LaBronx Rodney (mostly called "LaBronx"), Techno-Face, Tony Stark Jr. and Whammerpad (who also take roles as robotic brothers). The Electronic Birth was supposed to only have five Robo-Rectrons but insted JoeySideFire changed his mind to remodel these robots and add 2 extra roboguards who are: Tony Stark Jr. & Whammerpad, the younger brothers of the band: New Beats EZ. JoeySideFire had his voice transferred as different voices in each EZ Robo-Rectron. Brollax's robot age is 15 and he's the older brother of the Electronic Birth. Although, Brollax looks younger than all the Electronic Birth but he is actually the oldest (JoeySideFire will build him first) and is a robot superhero in boxing training. Same time, JoeySideFire trains then Brollax trains with him. Brollax is also and intelligent rapper at skill and at robotic heart (taught by JoeySideFire when he's JWTM). Brollax will be created in "Robot Marks" and this is just Mark 1 for now. These actual "Robot Marks" help Brollax get stronger, for now he will be made small, super strong, and freakishly/somewhat skinny. Active Pimp is the second Robo-Rectron next to Brollax. Active Pimp is Brollax's younger brother. His robotic age is 14. Active Pimp has been given a talent at rapping and singing as a musician in the band, New Beats EZ, plus also plays the keytar, drums and windchimes for the band. Active Pimp's specialities are freeze rays, laser beams, super strength and flight. Phase 2: Rise Of The Robots (2014) coming soon... EZ Robots for Music JSF's programmed voice in Phase 1 session of the robots!!! Phase 1: Electronic Birth (The first 5 Electronic Birth Robots): * Brollax - He is a rapper. Brollax is a part of New Beats EZ. According to JWTM, Brollax's robot age is 15. Brollax is a small, yet-strong boxer and yet a superhero at his own work but he just doesn't know what he is capable of. * Active Pimp - He is a singer/rapper. Brollax's little brother is 14-years old. * Kevin McStorm - He's is a rapper. Brollax's bigger yet younger brother. * LaBronx Rodney (call him LaBronx for short) - The intro/outro, narrator, director, and interluded robot. * Techno-Face - Usually teaches other subjects but he's really good at at helping with almost anything even a GPS. Phase 2: Rise Of The Robots (coming soon...): * Sallandra - this female robot is coming soon... * Pushover Rylah - coming soon.. * Reputtisha - * Quaidiyah - * Lacey Deepfocus - Gallery JoeySideFire building Brollax.jpg|JoeySideFire has recorded Brollax's robot age as a 15 year old. When Brollax is born.jpg Category:Inventions Category:JoeySideFire's Inventions